Morgana
Morgana is the main antagonist in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Like Ursula, she is voiced by Pat Carroll. Background Biography When Morgana was young, she was liked less than Ursula by her mother. She also knows less magic than Ursula does. Morgana received frequent abuse and criticism from her mother, who preferred Ursula. Their mother soon died as revealed by Morgana when she, herself, usurped King Triton's throne, becoming queen herself. A picture of Ursula and Morgana's mother was seen in the deleted scene Gonna Get My Wish. It is less likely she was banished from King Triton's kingdom like her sister Ursula was though. Personality Morgana is as cruel as her own sister. She shows that she hates being criticized in the movie when she berates Undertow for comparing her to Ursula. Morgana is deceitful, baleful, and ruthless. She wants to steal the trident and rule the seven seas to prove her superiority over her sister. Morgana lacks her sister, Ursula's, deviousness and subtlety. She also is not as good as using potions as her sister was, as shown when Morgana fails all attempts to turn Undertow back into a huge shark. Morgana is shown to have funny though malicious sense of humor, such as at the beginning when she grabbed Eric's advisor, Grimsby and said "Now, is that fair Gramps, I asked you". She tickled Grimsby chin with her fingers and with a nice smile. She then said "But then whoever said we had to play fair?" Though Morgana's personality differs she does have the same objective as Ursula, although she is driven more by the desire to accomplish what Ursula could not rather than getting revenge on Triton. Many people think she is much less interesting Ursula. Despite this however, Morgana is exceptionally cunning in her own right, as she easily manipulates Melody into stealing the trident for her. She also manages to hang on to the trident longer than Ursula. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Ariel and Eric for their role in Ursula's death, she also at the same time hated her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Ursula far more. Physical Appearance Morgana appears very thin and slender, closer to a squid than an octopus. She is younger than her sister and has 8 octopus arms instead of 6. Her skin and the undersides of her tentacles are green instead of purple like Ursula's and her hair is longer than Ursula. She has green eyes and red lips. Quotes * "One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi!" * "Well, I get the trident, avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula and gain all the power of the ocean and it's not even ten o'clock, Hmm, hmm. Not a bad morning." * "The end begins for all of you with fins!" * "I am the queen of the sea and you will bow down before me." * "Oh, welcome my precious." * "Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me! It was always 'Ursula this' or 'Ursula that' or 'Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister URSULA!?!'" * "This is the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for." * "Whoever said we had to play fair?" * "One drop of this, and bada-bing, bada-boom, you're in Fin City! Weeeee!!" * "Come my darling! Your destiny awaits you!" * "Hungry?" * "Noooooooooooo!" * "Wrong end Sweetheart!" * "Mommy!" * "A party!" * "I didn't miss the cake and the ice cream, did I?" * "Ursula would have simply loved to come, but something came up. Now, uh, what was that? Oh, yes. You all SHISH-KABOBBED HER!!!" * "Oh, stop all your carping and stay still?" * "Yes, yes, yes!" * "OH, it's no use!. The powers of the trident are too hard for me to overcome!" * "What was that you said?" * "You're really pushing it, small fry." * "You've got no one to blame but yourself!" * "You! Just what do you think you're doing with that?"